Blood of Darkness
by InsanityDies
Summary: Born from different mothers, but bonds as strong as brothers. They will not stop until there thirst for revenge has been relieve.


**Disclaimer One Time Only: I don't own Naruto**

 **Re-visioned** _"Orange fade to black"_

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 _"Blood of Darkness"_

* * *

 **Summary:**

 _"Born from different mothers, but bonds as strong as brothers. They will not stop until there thirst for revenge has been relieve._

* * *

"..." Normal talking

 _'...' Thoughts talking_

 **"..." Tailed beast talking**

 _ **'...' Tailed beast thoughts**_

 _ **"Katon: Ryūka no Jutsu"**_ Jutsu

 ** _(Now Playing: Insert Song Here)_**

* * *

 ** _The End To A New Beginning_**

* * *

 ** _(Now Playing: Naruto Opening 9)_**

 _You cried just now~_

 _Like a sobbing child~_

 _Even if the future becomes invisible, I will protect you~_

 _I gazed up and stared at the summer sky~_

 _You keep trying to act tough and refuse to show your tears~_

 _Despite the fact that you're actually scared~_

 _In order not to lose those important to you~_

 _You have run this far desperately~_

 _It's always been a long night and the both of us have climbed over it~_

 _Because of how we are now together~_

 _I_ _t's okay for you to stop pretending~_

 _Now that you have shed your tears~_

 _Like a sobbing child~_

 _Even if tomorrow is unforeseeable I will go forward~_

 _I gazed up and yelled into the summer sky~_

 _I gazed up and stared at the summer sky~_

* * *

 ** _Red Light District, Konoha_**

"Shit!" Cursed Naruto as he ran from a rather large mobs of civilian and shinobi welding all different types of weapons.

Today was October 10, the day the Yondaime Hokage _defeated_ the Kyuubi, usually that meant celebrating and joy. However for this particular Jinchūriki it spelled trouble.

Ironically, as this was also Naruto birthday, so now we find our _village parasite_ running from a mob of civilian and shinobi as he ran down the streets of Konoha. Naruto made no stops and only sharp turns, and turned down the passing offer of shelter, believing it to be nothing; but a trap.

A single kunai flew past his head, _'Crap that was close!'_ a wary thought passed through Naruto's mind. Paying it no mind, he continued on never noticing the all red fan clan symbol of the Uchiha clan, which seemed to be dripping of a dark red substance.

"Hold it right there demon!" Yelled a random civilian, as Naruto entered the grounds he noticed the villagers had stop following him as they didn't want to disturb their _great clan_ or that's what he heard, though he could have detect a lot of sarcasm. Or fear, he couldn't tell from a far distance.

 _'Must be scared of awesomeness.'_ Naruto thought with a smug look on his face, but as he enter further in the clan homes. It was then that his blood ran cold and his body seemed to froze as he stared at the blood stain walls and ground and body of people littered on the ground.

Naruto was about to turn around, but was startled when he heard a scream. "Some poor girl must be in trouble!" He exclaimed.

He quickly turned took off after the source of the scream. As he ran he quickly came to the origin, he saw two figures one around his age, who seemed to have trouble breathing as it was on one knee facing a taller more older looking figure, but they looked almost the same, until he noticed something.

' _Oh it's a guy...'_ He thought with disappointment, he was hoping to be a shining knight and save the damsel princess in distress like in the books the orphanages showed the kids.

"Oh well might as well save him." Naruto spoke as he jumped between them facing the older man and his back towards the young boy. Making the older boy eyes widen—not that you could see it because of the mask.

"Why hello Naruto." greeted the older man, he looked to be about to kill whoever jumped to save the day, but seeing who it was made him freeze.

"Get out of here, he's too strong he'll kill you!" Announce the boy behind him.

"No, he won't it's his job to protect me," Naruto shot back, he knew this was one of the ANBU that _actually_ protected him from the mobs, he sometimes would bring him ramen but if he had time he would take him to Ichiraku.

"..."

The silence only furthered his point.

"Itachi!" called the boy, as he slowly was rising up making Naruto turning around to look at the boy. He noticed the red stain traveling down his shirt on his shoulder indicating he was bleeding, he had on a blue shirt that was ragged and bagged and shorts that looked like it hadn't seen a iron since it was made, _'Probably from trying to fight weasel...or Itachi.'_ Naruto spoke deep within his thoughts, so deep he didn't notice Itachi sneak behind him ready to chop his neck to put him to sleep.

"BEHIND YOU BAKA!" Shouted Sasuke as he watch helplessly—and unknowingly—as his supposed _savior_ was sent to the ground as his _brother_ knocked him unconscious.

Sasuke looked ready to run, yet froze when pair of unusual eyes focused on him.

"There is no value in killing the likes of you my foolish brother. If you want to kill me, curse me! Hate me! And live a long and unsightly life. Run away and cling to your pitiful life. And then some day, when you have the same eyes as I do, come before me." Itachi spoke menacingly as peered into Sasuke with glowing red eyes that didn't seemed to be the usual Sharingan he was use too.

"Foolish little brother goodbye...do not try to control him he is more powerful than he lets on goodbye." was the last thing Sasuke heard before slipping into a world of dreams.

* * *

 _ **After The Uchiha Massacre**_

' _Why does my head hurt so bad._ 'Naruto thought, as he tried to sit up only to be push back down. Thinking it was an attacker, he started shouting to get help—although not expecting any —still tried.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" Naruto screamed even though the back of throat was screaming at him not too. Just as quickly as he started shouting he quieted down as a hand shot up to cover his mouth, thinking the attacker was trying to suffocate him he tried to bite the hand only to stop as he so gazed upon the most cruel, evil, and vile look any demon can use upon him.

"Please Naruto-san quiet down some of our guest are sleeping we don't want to wake them up _right._.." Questioned the most terrifying sight he would ever gazed upon in his life. He nodded as the hand moved away from his mouth and he release the breath he didn't know he was holding, it was then he got a good look at his _a_ _ttacker,_ it was a female woman who look to be in her early 20's she had on a nurse's outfit with knee high socks on and a red ribbon wrapped around her black straight hair which was tied in a ponytail behind her head, she had red rimmed glasses and red lipstick with A LOT of make-up.

"W-where am I?" Asked a slightly scared Naruto, _'Jiji was right...women are scary.'_ He added in thought.

"The hospital silly." She answered with a smile, Naruto sighed as he was ready to go even if she tried to stop him, but then he remember the events that occurred yesterday, his mind drifted as he got more deeper in thought, before he remembered something.

' _SASUKE!_ ' Naruto thought as he remember the boy, _'I got to find him, who knows what he's going through right now...'_ Naruto thought solemnly as he tried to get up to go find his soon to be friend, only to find a hand on his chest pushing him back down as he remembered the nurse was in the room too. He was about to demand she let him go, but as his eyes made contact with hers he instinctively laid back down to avoid the _stare._ From what he heard it was a unique technique females used on men, which seem to work as he seen the Hokage himself flinch and back down from the _stare_.

"Na~ru~to, your not planning on leaving with those injuries of yours." she asked with a sweet smile that promised pain should said person be defied.

"N-no I was just turning this way so I can gazed upon your godly beautiful, I'm sorry." He answered back quickly, when you live in a village with fearsome and powerful females, you learn how to sweet talk your way out of situations.

"Aww that's sweet of you Mister Uzumaki, but you have to lay down or your wound would reopen, sit tight I'll be right back just to take a blood test and you can go right back to sleep." She ordered before turning around to leave.

"W-wait what do you mean by b-blood test?" Questioned a quivering Naruto.

If there was one thing Naruto Uzumaki feared it was needles, "Oh yes I just need to get the needle and we'll get started." She shot back before quickly leaving before Naruto could ask questions, as said person sighed as he know what he had to do even it ended up biting him in the ass later. He slipped out of bed and looked for his clothes only to notice his clothes was still on, "Guess they didn't want to give the demon new clothes" He said venomously to himself, quickly opening a window he prepared to jump.

However before he could escape, "Your not leaving are you Na-ru-to" said the nurse from before, she had just walked in when Naruto opened the window, she most like people didn't like when people didn't listen to them.

Naruto blood ran cold as he weighed his options, "Sorry." He said as he made up his mind and jumped out the window to the ground, "Now to find Sasuke..." He resolved to himself as he ran, never noticing the pair of almost glowing eyes following his back, promising pain and torture.

 _'Soon...'_

* * *

 _ **Hours Later**_

"Is this how those ANBU feel when they had to find me..." Inquired a heavy breathing Naruto, he sighed as he have checked the whole village for Sasuke.

"Might as well go home... maybe I can feed the ducks by that pond." He decided as he thought of searching tomorrow, but as he came upon the pond he found a young boy sitting on the dock, he was wearing a black shorts with no pockets in them and a blue shirts with a emblem on the back that seem familiar to Naruto. He stood there thinking about the boy and the sign on the back as said boy noticed Naruto standing above him, he remember the boy from the night his parents were murdered.

 _'That's him!'_ thought Naruto and Sasuke at the same time. Wasting no time, Naruto ran down the hill to Sasuke, as said person—expecting him to do something like this—stood up ready to greet him.

 _ **(Now Playing: Naruto Shippuden OST 1 - Track 13 - Loneliness)**_

"Hey, you okay?..." Naruto asked softly with nothing less than concern in his voice. He didn't know what it was like having parents, but he did know the feeling of losing someone precious to him, he didn't have anybody to comfort him or tell him it's gonna be better but he'd be damned if he let someone else feel the same as he has.

"Hn." Sasuke vocalize, he didn't know Naruto that much, but his _brother_ would always say if him and Naruto did meet they would be great friends.

"I know what you want so you don't have to pretend to be my friend, just ask and I'll tell you it doesn't matter to me." said Naruto, he wasn't dumb he knew Sasuke wanted something, just by the way he was side glancing at Naruto.

"I want to know about your secret power my brot- Itachi said you have a unique power." Questioned Sasuke as he didn't like to beat around the bush and would rather get to the point which is strange seeing as he is only 8 years old, something you wouldn't expect from a kid.

"Fine, Do you remember what happened on October 10?" Questioned Naruto.

"Yes the great demon Kyuubi attacked the village, but the Yondaime Hokage defeated it." Sasuke answered a bit skeptical he didn't know how this related to this when the demon died 8 years old.

"Yes but...that's a lie," Remarked Naruto with a sneer on his face not giving Sasuke a chance to speak he continued, "The Kyuubi is a Tailed beast and they are made of massive amount of chakra, which means to defeat the Kyuubi you have to kill it that means you have kill chakra which is not possible but," He paused letting Sasuke drink in this explanation, "There are other ways of getting rid of chakra, do you know what it is?" Naruto asked.

"I-I don't know, but what does it have to do with you?" Sasuke asked his confusion rising by the second, he didn't know why Naruto would bring up the past. He thought naruto was dodging the question and the subject by talking about else until he realized what naruto had said and the question he was asked.

 _"There are other ways of getting rid of chakra, do you know what it is?"_

If you can't kill chakra then the only solution would be to store it or contain it in something, but the Kyuubi was 100ft of chakra you can't contain something like that in an object.

"So if what you're saying is what I think you're saying then where is the Kyuubi?" Inquired Sasuke, he didn't believe in the first place that the Yondaime defeated the Kyuubi the thing was HUGE and one man could defeat something like that let alone tame it.

Naruto shook his head,"Don't you get it, if you can't contain it in a object then what else could you put it in..." sighed Naruto, at this point he was ready to spell it out for the Uchiha.

"Well...if you can't put it in a object the only other place is in a animal?" asked Sasuke as he still didn't get what Naruto was trying say, said person cried out in frustration.

"In a human Sasuke! He put it in a human!" Yelled Naruto as he pitched his nose, he only known Sasuke for a couple of minutes and already guessed Sasuke wasn't that smart, but they would work on that.

"Then that would me that-" Sasuke didn't need to finish as his face showed the emotions he was feeling.

 _Shock_

 _Fear_

 _Anger_

"It's you isn't it" Sasuke gritted though his teeth as he was barely controlling himself from attacking Naruto, he knew what his clan went through after the Kyuubi incident the village didn't trust them because of the Sharingan abilities to control him. _'That's it if I can control him and the Kyuubi then I have enough power to defeat Itachi...'_ thought Sasuke before remembering Itachi's last words before he left

 _"Foolish little brother do not try to control him he is more powerful than he lets on goodbye..."_

 _'If he really is stronger than me than what chance do I have, I don't even have the Sharingan yet.'_ thought Sasuke with a sad look, he was becoming just like than _man_ , he didn't like it.

"Yes he did seal it in me." said Naruto, and for the next ten minutes he told Sasuke of his life and the beatings, "I understand if you want to hit me too," said Naruto with his face down looking to the ground, Sasuke forgetting all his previous emotions turned to Naruto, shaking his head he got up and look down to Naruto.

 _'He's just like me alone, no father, no mother, no brother, nothing to call home.'_ thought Sasuke sadly as he picture not having his father and mother not there to take care of him or his brother taking him training. Naruto never had any of that, but Sasuke, for some reason, wanted to change that _'But what can I do, I not a man so I can't be his father I'm not a female so a mother or sister is a no, but his brother...'_ Sasuke thought about it this way if Naruto that's his name then maybe the villagers will leave him alone and maybe he can be a better brother than _him._

"Naruto!" Sasuke called him, said person looked up with teary eyes fearing rejection but before he could speak Sasuke continued, "Do you have any family left to take care of you?" asked Sasuke getting a no from Naruto he continued, "Then come on I'll make some tomato soup." Sasuke announced before turning around with his hands in his pockets walking back to the Uchiha clan residents.

"B-but why?" asked a shocked Naruto, he didn't understand why Sasuke wasn't hitting him like the rest of the villagers ' _why doesn't he hate me?'_ he asked himself.

"Because it would be a shame to let my little brother starve to death, now come on." said Sasuke without even turning around.

"L-little brother?" asked Naruto with teary eyes he asked never had someone showed him kindness, "But why I hold a demon in my tummy why would you still want me" asked Naruto with solemn look upon his face.

"Because...I said so now come on" Replied Sasuke as he finally turned around with a sad look on his face, "Or do you not wanna be my brother?" He questioned.

"Y-yes I'll be your brother...I'll be the best brother ever...Better that Itachi..." Replied Naruto getting happy at the fact he has family now, "Good Now let's go home ototo" Answered Sasuke.

"Hai Nii-san!"

* * *

 **DONE!**

 **Was rushed but corrections will be made latter just enjoy the ride.**

 **I changed not to change a lot and save most of the original but still made it a master piece.**

 **Until next time...** _InsanityDies~_


End file.
